


Leave it On

by sapphwriter



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Pure Smut, Roleplay, Smut, Strap BJ, fluff too for some reason? Are we really surprised, honestly just enjoy the smut ya’ll, there’s a throne okay? Bloom is a genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphwriter/pseuds/sapphwriter
Summary: "On your knees, Force Captain," Adora commanded, smiling as Catra did as she was told. Adora was sitting on the throne, muscular legs spread, Catra's favorite toy strapped to the apex of her thighs. Catra looked up to see Adora leaning casually on her right arm, an infuriatingly sexy smirk on her face. Catra was just about to wipe it off her face when she felt Adora's hand run through her hair, pulling her closer to the strap. Her laugh at Adora's eagerness died in her throat at a sharper pull at her hair."Leave it on," Adora said.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 221





	Leave it On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windbloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windbloom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [More Than Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678431) by [windbloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windbloom/pseuds/windbloom). 



> This is a gift for the always wonderful, supportive, genius Windbloom. You can find her on AO3 as Windbloom, and Twitter as @windbloomnsfw (if you’re over 18...which you definitely are if you’re reading this......😤)
> 
> UPDATE: Thank you so much Bloom for the wonderful art!! You are a wonderful human and I’m in constant awe of your kindness and art and AHHHH I’m gonna keysmash if I keep going but THANK YOU BLOOM!!

They'd had the throne in their room for a few weeks now, and it was worth the trouble of bringing it back from the Fright Zone. They'd gotten _plenty_ of use out of it to justify the effort. Catra knew better than anyone that Adora had grown up needing to be the perfect soldier - always thinking about the objectively _right_ thing to want instead of just taking what she wanted. Adora's confidence grew each time they played out this particular scene.

"On your knees, Force Captain," Adora commanded, smiling as Catra did as she was told. Adora was sitting on the throne, muscular legs spread, Catra's favorite toy strapped to the apex of her thighs. Catra looked up to see Adora leaning casually on her right arm, an infuriatingly sexy smirk on her face. Catra was just about to wipe it off her face when she felt Adora's hand run through her hair, pulling her closer to the strap. Her laugh at Adora's eagerness died in her throat at a sharper pull at her hair.

"Leave it on," Adora said.

It took a second for Catra to understand, her ears flicking once in confusion. She was naked; there was nothing for her to take off. Adora's eyes lowered to the strap before moving back to meet Catra's. A silent demand.

_Oh?_

She ran her hands _lightly_ up and down the silicone once. It wasn't wet enough to do much more than lightly brush the shaft, but even that had Adora's rapt attention. Her eyes were glued to the hand that was slowly working up and down. Adora couldn't feel it yet, but apparently, that didn't matter. This was doing something for her. Catra smirked, one of her fangs caught lightly on her lip.

Catra locked eyes with Adora as she licked up the shaft, from base to tip. Adora moaned when Catra wrapped her lips around the head, sliding her other hand down to press the base to Adora's clit. She felt Adora's hips shift underneath her, urging her to continue. She never thought to do this before, but Adora had, and Catra's kink was giving Adora everything she wanted.

Catra slowly took her in her mouth, reaching about halfway down before coming back up for air. It was partly a teasing motion, part a test to see just how much she could take. She decided she liked the fullness and started to bob her head, the strap getting slicker and slicker with each motion.

"F-fuck, Catra -"Adora groaned, and Catra realized that she had been purring, vibrating the base. She took all of Adora in her mouth and purred _louder_. If her mouth weren't so full, she would have smirked at how Adora was unraveling.

Adora moaned. "Fuck, that's right - get it nice and wet. I doubt you'll need it when you ride me, though."

Adora held her head still, stopping her motions as she slowly, _carefully_ lifted her hips and fucked Catra's mouth. Her hand was on Catra's head, rubbing her ear gently. Catra knew that she could pull back at any point. The calloused palm in Catra's hair was gentle despite her tone, reminding Catra that she always had a choice, no matter what position Adora put her in. She wrapped her tail around Adora's ankle to reassure her.

Adora tugged sharply at Catra's hair to release the strap with a slick _pop._ She saw a line of spit trail between her glossy lips and the cock. Catra's eyes fluttered shut at the pressure on her scalp, going deeper and deeper into that place where she didn't have to decide anything at all, the place where she just trusted Adora to take care of her. She stayed on her knees, eyes lidded, mouth open, pleading for Adora to take more control.

Adora smirked, bending over to pick her up off the floor with one arm, spinning Catra around to face forward before pulling her back onto her lap. Catra's legs were trapped against the throne's sides by Adora's thighs, effectively keeping them spread. Catra's ass ground onto the strap with each of Adora's adjustments. Her arms wrapped possessively around Catra's waist, moving upwards to palm her breast.

"Someone could easily walk in and see you like this," Adora whispered in her ear, releasing her hands to bend Catra slowly forward at the waist. She was on all fours, hands grasping Adora's thighs for balance. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? For someone to walk in and see that you're mine," Adora said, slapping Catra's ass for emphasis, rubbing the angry red mark afterward.

"Y-yes," Catra whimpered.

Adora hit her ass again, this time on the other side, the cracking sound of her hand on skin piercing the quiet room. Adora continued her ministrations on the other side, rubbing both cheeks to ease the sting. Catra wrapped her tail around Adora's forearm for balance and reassurance.

"Come on, Force Captain," Adora said, lifting her hips, dragging the tip of the strap against Catra's clit before lining the head up with her entrance. "Take it."

Catra did as she was told, sinking inch by inch until she was flush with the base. It slid in like it was nothing; she was so open and wet for her.

"Tell me how it feels," Adora demanded.

[ ](https://twitter.com/windbloomnsfw?s=21)

"S-so full -," Catra whimpered, and Adora paused, letting her adjust. Catra was impatient, whining and picking her hips up on shaky legs, begging Adora to move.

Adora grunted, picking up Catra's hips only to bring them back down to meet her own, harder and faster. Adora was setting the pace, and Catra _loved it._ The smack of her ass onto Adora's thighs was nearly enough to tip her over.

"Don't come yet," Adora panted, pulling Catra's hair sharply to arch her back and hit her favorite spot, her hips relentless. "You don't get to come until I say you can."

"I- can't h-hold back, Commander," Catra stammered, claws digging into Adora's thighs.

"Let me rephrase that, Force Captain," Adora pulled her down flush with the base, grinding her clit with every roll of Catra's hips. "You don't get to c-come until I do. Don't disobey a direct order."

Catra cried out, the mewling sounds leaving her mouth a plea for Adora to please, hurry up, that she couldn't hold back much longer. Adora reached around Catra's waist to circle her clit, to bring her closer, make it harder to-

Catra felt Adora shake behind her, heard her moan as she came, felt the grip in her hair tighten, and it sent her over the edge. She faintly realized she was screaming, filling the room with her cries. Catra was boneless, nearly falling forward before Adora caught her and held her in her arms.

"You did so well for me," Adora said, kissing the back of her neck. "I'm going to pull out, alright?"

Catra nodded as Adora helped her slide off of the strap, feeling emptier and whimpering at the loss. Adora heard the noise and paused.

"Are you okay?" She asked, turning Catra around in her lap, waiting to stand up until she knew for sure.

"Mhm," Catra nodded, half-there, still floaty. Adora smiled, kissing her on her hairline. Catra felt herself being picked up and deposited on the bed, a hand on her thigh as she heard Adora take the strap off. Adora rolled Catra to her side, coming up behind her to rub her shoulders.

Adora moved her massage to Catra's hips, leaning in to kiss the scar at the back of her neck. Catra used to hate that scar - the one that reminded her of clinical lights, pools of green, of pain and heartbreak. When Adora kissed it, it reminded her that she was worth saving, that she was here with the woman she's been in love with her entire life.

"How are you feeling?" Adora asked quietly.

"Fantastic," Catra said after a few moments. "Did you come?"

"Yeah. Hard not to with you," Adora whispered, kissing underneath her ear.

"Pfft, you're such an idiot," Catra mumbled. Catra felt the warmth behind her back, a smile against her shoulder as she started drifting off. "I love you, Adora," she said, pulling her arm over her waist, urging her to hold her even tighter.

"I love you, too."


End file.
